Ignorance
by opelleam
Summary: Ignorance : décalage entre la réalité et la perception de cette dernière. OS - Un doux SasuNaru day à toutes et tous.


**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, veinard va !**

**Note : Me revoilà avec cette petite fic pour fêter le SasuNaru day. Plus court encore que l'année dernière et non, pas de gros PWP débordant de sexe … bande de pervers qui n'attendiez que ça ) ! Raté.**

**

* * *

**

**IGNORANCE**

« Les gens ignorent beaucoup de choses et parce qu'ils ne savent pas, ils jugent souvent mal ou à tort. J'ai trop bien connu ce phénomène, celui qui fait qu'on a longtemps cru que j'étais le Kyûbi, que j'étais un monstre parce qu'on ne savait pas.

Aujourd'hui, même mes amis proches condamnent parfois parce qu'ils ne savent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas ce « nous », n'acceptent pas, pour certains, que j'ai décidé d'être ton compagnon, ton amant.

Mais ils n'étaient pas là lorsque nous nous sommes presque battus à mort, lorsqu'à bout de force et d'arguments, je t'ai attrapé et je me suis serré contre toi, quand la seule chose que j'ai réussi à te dire c'est « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ». Ils ne t'ont pas vu te débattre contre mon étreinte, tenter de me repousser autant que tu le pouvais pour ne pas entendre cet amour que je pleurais dans ton oreille. Ils n'ont pas senti ton corps se rendre petit à petit, ils n'ont pas vu tes mains agripper mes vêtements, non plus pour me rejeter mais pour me serrer un peu plus. Ils n'ont pas goûté tes larmes et la peau de tes joues couverte de sang et de terre, ils n'ont pas pris tes lèvres, ni senti leur tremblement discret.

Tout ce qu'ils ont vu c'était nous deux, à genoux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au milieu d'un champ de ruines et de désolation. Quand j'ai empêché quiconque de nous approcher, laissant le chakra du démon chasser même mes plus proches amis et mes maîtres, je n'ai ressenti que de l'incompréhension de leur part mais je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais pas qu'on te touche, je ne voulais pas qu'on te prenne à moi, je n'étais pas prêt à ne plus t'avoir contre moi, à ne plus sentir les battements de ton cœur contre les miens, ton visage reposant dans le creux de mon épaule. Je ne sais ce que tu pensais, tu ne me l'as jamais dit, et peut-être t'en fichais-tu toi aussi, en tout cas tu n'as rien fait pour te défaire de mon étreinte. Pour être franc, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là jusqu'à ce que j'accepte que Sakura s'approche pour nous ausculter. Ce n'était pas que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, c'était juste… je ne sais pas en fait, même aujourd'hui je ne sais pas.

Lorsque nous sommes revenus au village, je sais qu'ils n'ont pas plus compris que nous nous soyons enfermés plusieurs jours pour panser nos blessures ensemble et sans personne d'autre, refusant l'hôpital ou les visites. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que toi, te sentir contre moi. Les autres m'importaient peu, moi qui avais toujours voulu leur reconnaissance et leur amour. Je sais que j'ai été dur de les rejeter comme je l'ai fait et je sais qu'ils n'ont pas compris, pas pardonné pour certains.

Tant pis.

Aujourd'hui, ils n'admettent pas notre relation ou plutôt que j'ai cette relation avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils croient, que tu me forces ? Que je fais ça pour te garder à Konoha ? Je vois leurs regards d'incompréhension quand à peine fini un repas, il t'arrive d'être lassé et de te lever pour partir sans, je le leur accorde, me demander mon avis. Pensent-ils vraiment que tu ne m'attends pas ? Ne t'ont-ils vraiment jamais vu dehors me rejoindre dès que je sors à ta suite et venir te mettre près de moi, faisant se toucher nos épaules ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils n'aient jamais remarqué la façon dont ta main vient prendre la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts tandis que tu me ramènes jusqu'à notre maison. Alors oui, tu n'es pas très sociable, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, ils ignorent ce que tu as vécu, ils ne connaissent pas cette solitude qui nous relie, ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce que le conseil a fait aux tiens et le prix que cela te coûte de vivre à Konoha. Alors bien sûr, ils ne peuvent pas reconnaître le cadeau que tu me fais en restant là, dans ce village qui a détruit ta vie et ton clan.

Ils ne voient en toi qu'un être égoïste et froid. Ils pensent sûrement que lorsque tu veux faire l'amour, tu viens, tu me prends et tu me laisses, une fois ton plaisir obtenu, seul, livré à moi-même pour me rhabiller ou me nettoyer. Ils ignorent la tendresse que tu as toujours dans ces moments. Ils ne savent pas que tu ne m'as jamais forcé. Ils ne t'ont jamais vu t'approcher de moi et venir te coller à mon dos, passant tes mains sur mon torse. Ils n'ont jamais senti ton visage s'enfouir dans leur cou dans une caresse intime et tendre. Ils ne savent pas qu'il m'arrive de me défaire de ton étreinte quand je n'ai pas envie. Bien sûr, tu n'acceptes jamais que je ne veuille pas, tu aimes aller au bout de ce que tu entreprends. Mais jamais tu ne m'as obligé, tu reviens vers moi, tu te recolles à mon corps, tu me touches doucement, tu embrasses mon cou, ma nuque, jusqu'à ce que je fonde et que je veuille bien plus que ta tendresse.

Ils n'ont pas idée de la façon lente que tu as de m'entraîner alors dans la chambre parce que tu aimes me faire l'amour dans notre lit. Ils n'ont jamais senti tes mains défaire doucement leurs vêtements ni s'aventurer sur leur peau. Ils ignorent tout de tes baisers, de la sensation de ton poids, du goût de ta peau humide. Connaissent-ils seulement le frisson qui peut prendre un corps sous les baisers et les caresses de son amant? Je l'espère pour eux. Peut-être comprendraient-ils un peu mieux pourquoi je ne sais pas te dire non.

Et si seulement ils pouvaient voir la façon que tu as de me regarder quand je suis nu et allongé devant toi. Ils ignorent tout de cette étincelle qui fait briller tes yeux, la chaleur qui les envahit et qui se répand sur mon corps. Ils ne se doutent certainement pas que tu es toujours celui de nous deux le plus prompt aux préliminaires, celui qui donne le plus de caresses, celui qui prend toujours le plus son temps et que parfois nous nous arrêtons alors que je suis le seul à avoir joui.

Ont-ils la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel tu es capable de me mettre avec ta bouche et tes mains ? S'ils connaissaient comme moi la douceur de tes doigts qui touchent ou parfois titillent, la chaleur et l'humidité de ta bouche quand tu y prends mon sexe, peut-être seraient-ils moins gênés par notre relation. S'ils savaient comme tu cherches toujours et encore les points les plus sensibles sur moi ou comme tes fellations d'aujourd'hui n'ont rien à voir avec les premières que tu m'as donné, tellement tu t'es acharné à trouver la technique la plus plaisante pour moi.

Je m'amuse de leur idée préconçue selon laquelle tu me prends sans plus de préambule alors que tu t'arranges toujours pour me préparer, parfois plus que nécessaire. Je n'ai quasiment jamais ressenti de douleur lorsque tu me pénétrais, en dehors des premières fois mais je suppose que c'était inévitable. Mais même lorsque tu m'as fait l'amour pour la toute première fois, tu y as été avec la plus grande douceur, avançant à l'intérieur de mon corps le plus progressivement possible. J'ai serré les dents et tu m'as embrassé tendrement pour m'encourager. Tu n'as rien dit mais je pouvais lire l'inquiétude dans tes yeux. Je t'ai souri et je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Tu as simplement murmuré mon nom mais je savais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir avec ça.

Tu m'as fait jouir dès la première fois, qui peut en dire autant ? Laquelle de nos amies peut prétendre avoir eu un orgasme lors de son premier rapport sexuel ? Cela me fait sourire d'ailleurs, car qui peut se vanter d'en avoir un ou plusieurs à chaque fois ? Car toujours tu t'assures que je vienne et plus je gémis ton nom, plus je m'offre à tes mains et à ton corps et plus tu me donnes en retour. Mais ils ignorent tout de cela, ils ne connaissent ni ton souffle chaud, ni tes gémissements, ni ta bouche qui prend mes lèvres, ni ta langue qui vient chercher la mienne et l'entraîner dans une danse langoureuse. Ils ne savent pas ta main qui vient chercher mon sexe alors que tu te bouges en moi, ni tes doigts qui le caressent doucement pour me faire atteindre l'orgasme.

Ils n'ont pas idée de ton comportement lorsque nous avons fini, lorsque tu sors de mon corps, que tu m'essuies ou que tu m'entraînes sous la douche pour me laver parce que tu aimes prolonger notre étreinte encore un peu. Ils n'imaginent certainement pas les câlins que tu me m'offres après l'amour ou lorsque nous nous lovons sur le canapé, lorsque nous nous couchons. Comment peuvent-ils seulement penser que tu viens toujours te coller à moi, passer tes bras autour de mon corps ? Je parie qu'ils ne me croiraient pas si je leur disais que lorsqu'il m'arrive de me lever la nuit, je dois toujours lutter contre ta poigne et que même en dormant tu râles dès lors que je m'éloigne un peu de toi.

Et ton visage le matin quand le soleil frappe juste notre fenêtre. S'ils avaient la chance de le voir même une fois, ils changeraient d'opinion. Et les sourires que tu m'offres parfois et ton rire, tes coups de coude complices, ta main qui s'égare un instant dans mes cheveux, sur ma nuque, sur ma joue ou mes fesses, toutes ces choses dont ils n'ont pas la moindre idée et que tu ne montres qu'à moi.

Mais ce qu'ils ignorent, ce qu'ils savent, ce qu'ils devinent, ce qu'ils supposent, ce qu'ils imaginent, ce qu'ils déduisent, très honnêtement comme ce jour-là alors que je tenais ton corps épuisé contre le mien, je m'en fiche. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que ce que j'aurais cru possible et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et même si parfois, j'aimerais que tu me le dises par tes mots au lieu de tes gestes, même si parfois je me demande encore pourquoi tu m'as accepté et pris pour compagnon, même si certaines de leurs interrogations font écho à certaines des miennes, mon amour pour toi….

Il n'y a que cela qui compte, Sasuke. »

Sakura regarda une dernière fois la lettre avant de la replier. Le papier était froissé et par endroit les traces qu'on y décelait ne pouvaient être que celles de larmes.

Elle soupira doucement en appuyant son front contre la fenêtre et s'égara un instant à regarder dehors.

Naruto avait raison, aucun d'eux n'avait compris. Pourtant, après ces quelques jours et la lecture de ce document dont elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de prendre connaissance, elle commençait petit à petit à y voir plus clair. Cela avait débuté avec le regard de Sasuke lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital, puis son comportement lorsqu'il était resté obstinément au chevet de Naruto, lorsque plusieurs fois, elle l'avait entendu répéter « Je t'aime, je t'aime » en serrant ce papier entre ses mains.

Elle se retourna et ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur les deux garçons, l'un couvert de bandages et relié à des machines, l'autre endormi d'épuisement assis sur une chaise et la tête contre le premier, sa main fermement ancrée dans sa jumelle plus foncée.

Elle se leva et reposa la lettre là où elle l'avait trouvée, sur la table de nuit. Elle fit ensuite un pas de plus vers Naruto et l'observa.

Elle le sauverait quitte à y laisser tout son chakra ou plus, elle le ramènerait pour qu'il puisse entendre les mots de Sasuke.

Maintenant, oui, maintenant, elle comprenait.

**FIN**


End file.
